Too Late or just at the right time!
by Dwittz
Summary: After his adventures in the Sinnoh region, Ash returns to Kanto to visit his best friend, Misty. Rated T Because I'M A PARANOID SONOFAGUN Title edited due to a mistake..forgot spaces between the words before and after or.


Summary: After his adventures in the Sinnoh region, Ash returns to Kanto to visit his best friend, Misty. Rated T Because I'M A PARANOID SONOFAGUN

"Finally, Back in good ol' Kanto. Home sweet home. Ready to go visit Misty, Pikachu!" said a young raven-haired boy

"Pikachupi!" replied a small mouse-like yellow creature

"Oh, Ash. The feeling of love has been injected into you. Ah, a wonderful thing is it" said an older-looking teenager.

. "Quit it, Brock. I am not in love with Misty. She is my best best friend. And I cant wait to see her. After we drop our stuff off at Pallet, we're going straight to Cerulean City! Im so excited!"

"Haha. Keep denying. You're in love with Misty as I am with Jenny and Joy!"

"Please stop, Brock."

"Anyway, I cant wait to begin my new journey through the medical school! After our visit to Cerulean, Ill be heading to Pewter, then the Indigo Plateau to begin my studies!"

"Cmon cmon cmon lets go go go!"

"Ah. Love. A wonderful thing."

After a quick visit to Pallet, They began heading to Cerulean, but Brock kept bothering Ash about his supposed crush on Misty.

"Please stop"

"Aww, you and Misty would make the cutest couple"

"There is no god."

"You could go out to corner cafes for romantic coffees, then romantic dinners and eat steak! Its so perfect"

"Fine. I give up, I may have SOME feelings to Misty. Ok, maybe I love her more than anyone in my life. Ok, maybe that is the reason I'm so excited to visit her so I can ask her out. Will you just please shut up"

"Wow, that was more than I expected to get out of you!"

"*sigh*"

After around 30 minutes of walking, Ash and Brock stopped at a streetside ice cream shop.

"Ill get Misty an ice cream that I can give her! She liked chocolate. Ill get her that. With sprinkles!"

"Ash, you're overdoing yourself. Keep it simple"

"Okay, Okay, Okay. Ill keep it simple."

Suddenly, Ash spotted a flash of red hair.

"B-b-b-b-rock. Is that..M-M-M-misty?"

"Holy crap, It is Misty. and who is that with her..."

With a sudden hostility and fire in his eyes that he had never experienced in his life before, Ash said.

"GARY."

The brown haired male spotted Ash, along with Misty, and as Misty stuttered "A-a-ash?" Gary grabbed her by the neck, and pulled her in for a kiss. She immediately pulled away, only to see 2 fallen ice cream cones and Ash crying as he ran away from the scene, Brock following.

She immediately slapped Gary, who had a smirk on his face, and ran after Ash

"My work here is done." he said.

After 20 minutes of searching, Misty finally found Ash, but stood behind a tree.

"B-b-b-rock..How..How..how could she do this to me..I..I..love her...and she..." he continues crying his eyes out.

"Its okay, C'mon, Ash, cheer up. there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Kaa."

"B-b-b-but Brock. Sh-e-she was the one. I thought she was the one. I..i..I can't live with myself anymore.I..I..was..too late..." He began pinching himself, in hope of this being all just a horrible horrible nightmare.

"I know this pain, Ash, I know the pain of rejection."

"Brock, Who said I rejected Ash." Misty said as she popped out from behind the tree

The two boys suddenly jumped up, freaking out at the sight of Misty.

"You certainly already rejected Ash by dating that imbecilic bastard Gary!" Brock shot at Misty, while Ash began sobbing.

"Who said I was dating him. We were at the cafe talking about water pokemon research."

"What explains that kiss!?"

"Who was the one that started it?"

"Gary bu-"

"And what did I do when he kissed me?"

"Immediately pulled aw-Oh. Well then Ill just go, erm, take a walk while yo guys talk." Brock said, immediately hiding behind a tree.

"Well, Ash. was there something you'd like to say to me?" Misty asked.

Ash sniffed as he said "Sorry for accusing you so quickly?"

Misty inched closer to Ash. Both their heart rates skyrocketed. "Something..else.."

"Erm...can you forgive me?"

Closer.

"erm-u-ah-aj-eu-n"

Their faces were practically touching.

"I...I..I..I.." He'd practiced this so many times, but real life is nothing compared to practice.

Misty decided to screw waiting and just pulled him in"

They kissed. It was one of the most blissful kisses ever known to man. Both of them nearly had a heart attack.

When they split up for air, they looked in each others eyes.

"Well then" Ash said.

"Now that was one kiss, I wanted, for the last 5 years of my life."

"Haha"

As they started talking, 2 figures walked out of the bushes. One, the familiar Brock, the other one..

"GARY!?"

"Heya, Red and Ashy-Boy! Gratz! We've been waiting 5 years for this crap to happen."

"Gary, how the hell can you be here with the shit you've pulled today!" Ash yelled, with Charizard pokeball in his hand.

"Isn't the magic of extraordinarily complicated planning wonderful!"

"It sure as hell is, Oak!" said Brock

"You were in on this, Brock?" Misty asked.

"Yes, Future Mrs. Ketchum. We all knew Ash was gonna chicken out when he got to the Gym, so we might've pushed him a little bit."

"First, Flamethrower." Ash said, as he released Charizard from his Pokeball.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" the Fire-Flying pokemon said as he unleashed flames upon Brock and Gary

"Next, thanks for helping us out."

"you-you-you-r-welcome.." the two said, burned to a crisp.

"Now, Misty, I was planning something for when I confessed, and here it is." Ash said, popping open a pokeball, which, contained

"A...A..A..luvdisc?"

"Yep. Its a water pokemon thats romantic. I thought you'd love it."

"Ash..There's something else I love.."

"What would that be?"

"You" she said as she pulled Ash into another, blissful kiss.

**Im a very fluffy author, aint I. Love fluff. Love pokeshipping I also love, YOU GUYS! Thanks for reading! Please Review I love hearing what you guys think! It always makes my day! Much luv 3 **

**Also, Didnt you love that plot twist at the end. Oh GARY!**


End file.
